


Caravan Dossier: Biographies

by spookyhat



Series: Caravan [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Not a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyhat/pseuds/spookyhat
Summary: A collection of bios, both short and long, of characters from the Caravan series. I'm a very meticulous roleplayer, and enjoy having references to cite while writing stories, so I collected these notes into a somewhat readable format. This is not a fanfic, but it has many similar elements.
Series: Caravan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083623





	1. Main Cast

  * **Relic King** ; A Shinto warrior, who uses relics and abilities from Japanese mythology to fight evil spirits. As a child, he lost his Samurai father to the vile demon Shuten-dōji, who also violated his mother. His rage and desparation led him to Katana the warrioress, who instructed him in the ways of combat, Bushido, and Ninjutsu; she also aided in his quest to reclaim the artifacts of his ancestry, which he stores in an extradimensional space inherited from his father. He is an experienced warrior with magical tools, including the Grass-Cutting Blade, Yata no Kagami (Eight-Span Mirror), Thundering Drums, and Demon-Slaying bow. Despite his noble and tragic origins, he’s actually a very trendy young man; he’s known for his streetwear fashion, and has done multiple brand deals with haute streetwear companies in Japan and California. Very popular in his home region of East Asia, as well as the west coast of the US, where he operates actively. Twitter followers: 10 million



  * **Crow** ; A spy and assassin with telekinetic control over his Nth-metal wings, including razor-sharp feathers which he can toss as knives or wield as blades; he can also use them to block attacks, or activate the incredibly powerful Stealth Mode. His parents were archaeologists in Egypt, unearthing a strange tomb hidden within Prince Khufu's burial complex. Within, they found another Nth-metal artifact, which the League of Assassins rushed to claim; in the struggle, it bound itself to the young boy, and the League murdered his parents, kidnapping him and re-educating him into the trained assassin. However, he eventually betrayed them to seek justice with the aid of Green Arrow, and later his former sidekick, Roy Harper as Arsenal. As an assassin, he keeps to himself, and has few friends outside the vigilantes who he attached himself to; that is, besides his very close companion **Aeva**. Twitter followers: 30, all JLA members.



  * **Teleka** ; A psion from a different universe (one more similar to ours, though with its share of mystery), whose powers include telepathy, telekinesis, levitation, and empathic attacks, such as causing pain in her enemies. Must wear a limiter band, or her psychic cloud harms those around her indiscriminately. Immune to her own powers, of course. She's a consummate class clown, and despite entering the world blindly, she's become rather accustomed to things (she still feigns sarcastic upset about minor differences in pop culture). Despite having the opportunity to escape to her own realm in return for her betrayal, she has shown a noble and loyal side - and been recognized by the mysterious New God Orion as the so-called Paragon of Honor. **Teleka is an original character from this player's unpublished fictive multiverse. This incarnation is noncanon in the respective setting.** Twitter followers: 200k on her main, 7mil on her meme account, and 4mil on her self-run stan account.



  * **Brother's Keeper** ; A time-travelling guardian who appears in various eras and places to aid heroes and warriors in their moment of need. Has an exceptional ability to copy other heroes' powers through unknown means, as well as the ability to enhance weapons he collects with mystic power, turning any tool into a deadly device. His position keeps him distant from others, but his disarming personality helps him quickly bond to those he fights besides. Twitter followers: ???



  * **Amphora** ; A Coptic Catholic clergyman and mage, who seeks out and fights supernatural evils, particularly dangerous sects or cults. He is a wizard, trained by the likes of Dr. Fate and the Catholic Pope, though his array of spells has diverged wildly from those of either of his mentors using a self-taught construct of magic circles tattooed into his flesh. He is a host to the evil fallen angel known as Eclipso, though in what capacity is unclear; he is physically a being of the Dark Multiverse, giving some distressing credence to the idea that he is one of the Dark Knights (of Metal fame). Despite all of this, he was named the leader of Caravan, being the only one who thinks his actions through before committing to them. Twitter followers: 700k, mostly boomers who like his daily devotional messages. 



  * **Stormdrake** ; A magic warrior and Dragon Acolyte, channeling the power of divine dragons to protect the earth, especially against the villainous Phoenix Cult. Able to use a variety of melee weapons and lightning, wind, and spirit magic to dominate his opponents in close and ranged combat. **Not a member of the main team, but our Dungeonmaster’s primary OC and a member of the Justice League of America.** Despite his membership into the full JLA, he's still young at heart - less of a mentor to Caravan, and more of a big brother. And like a big brother, everyone loves him. Relic King's fanbase calls him "aniki", a nickname that's beginning to spread. Twitter followers: 3mil, he doesn't post that much.



  * **Carbon Copy** : A morphing antihero, composed entirely of elemental carbon. He is able to shape his form and crystalline structure at will, accessing the wide variety of materials and functions carbon may achieve; this includes nonhuman forms such as bludgeons and blades, innumerable grappling arms, and nigh-indestructible barriers. He’s a beast in combat, singlehandedly brawling with the entirety of Caravan - and winning. **Though not a proper member of the main cast, this player character was introduced in an unfortunately derailed session, and afterwards could not regularly attend sessions.** He is an attempt by Stagg Industries to recreate the origins of Metamorpho (a similarly morphing hero), using the Orb of Ra’s mystic radiation to induce a transformation in a clone of the enigmatic Batman, or Bruce Wayne. Intended as a prototype super-soldier, his first attempt at infiltration into Mount Justice fell flat because he cannot properly mimic natural colors - instead remaining in a black or gray continuously, which didn't exactly work for his Robin disguise. However, when this failed, the open combat that followed nearly devastated Caravan’s ranks. With the aid of Relic King’s entrancing mirror, however, he was lured into the Pipeline, a meta-dampening prison underneath Star City. He is _very_ secure in the knowledge that he is the next Batman (yeah, sure). 




	2. Supporting Cast

**Bob** , a spirit turtle who guides Relic King. He's from the same mystic tradition as Stormdrake, serving a different (but allied) array of celestial tortoises. Because of his spiritual nature, he is quite intelligent, and able to communicate through basic body language with humans. He is also quite strong, able to change his size at will, able to enact the turtle's near-perfect defense, and blessed with divine awareness. He's also chill as fuck.

**Aeva** , a metahuman augmented with technology designed to replicate Crow's unique cybernetics. While the League of Assassins and their mysterious scientists could not recreate the tech perfectly, they were inspired into creating Aeva's prototype element-controlling chip. Her metahuman powers and exotic cybernetics allow her control over the physical manifestations of the classical elements, as well as their temperatures. This manifests differently than one may expect; though she cannot create flame, she can create flashes in the air, and even manipulate the atmosphere to create mirages; as well, she can shape ice and stone, and fly through the air. Due to the traumatic events of her past, she's relatively quiet, but still an unabashed hero: during the events of the Metal Crisis in 2015, she singlehandedly faced down three of the Dark Knights, dying in the process. The means of her resurrection are hereto unknown, but Crow is thankful to have her back.

**Suzanne** , a French mage and politician from a universe neighboring Teleka's. She's quite tacit and distrustful of Earth Prime, but is relieved in having met Teleka, who she knows through reputation via their region's planeswalkers. Despite the organizational and practical differences in her native magic and the magic of Earth Prime, she's adapted quite well to her conditions, using her unique abilities to her tactical advantage, just as she did in her own realm. She is a teleporter, able to blink short distances, and carries with her a set of knives which she controls telekinetically, to an extent. She's a capable knife-fighter in melee and at short range, but the real ace up her sleeve is the magic bound in her eyes - visible in their black sclera and red pupils, granting her signature teleportation.

**Shadowbox** (AKA **Sybil Ytrea** ), a young witch from Seattle, found orphaned and taken in by a small coven led by the enigmatic and deadly Mother Superior. During her formative years she was abused and neglected, but also tutored in the ways of witchcraft. She found conflict with Amphora, during which she was possessed by a shadow demon. Instead of having it exorcised, though, she and Amphora freed it from Mother Superior's influence and she willingly bound it to her soul, giving her great power and fusing them into one being. After training with Robin and Orphan, and sealing her demonic essence in a box to hide from spirits, she developed her own unique abilities: Witchflight, Ghostform, Fortune, Glamour, Medium, and the martial Hexfist. Like many of the young, derelict witches in the world, she prefers to remain by herself, but is grateful for the support system she's found in Caravan, and the friends she made at the Oblivion Bar serving drinks.

**Comet** (AKA **Nala Sky** ), a young pilot of the Blackhawk Squadron, an elite unit in the US Air Force. She discovered the corpse of Saint Walker, the leader of the Blue Lantern Corps, and inherited his ring. During the following events, she showed great courage and hope amongst insurmountable odds, and awoke the power of the ring, becoming a Blue Lantern.  **[In this continuity, the powers of the Blue Lantern Corps have been adjusted.]** She can create simple constructs, as all Lanterns, but can also exude an aura of blue light which physically and mentally empowers her allies greatly. Despite her relative inexperience, she has been quite eager to join Caravan, and provides a needed bubbly character to help lift spirits.

**Pilot** : The secret member of the team, Pilot is technically just an Air Force pilot under contract with the Justice League. However, he's actually a pretty damn good pilot, serving beside Hal Jordan for two tours and earning a non-combat position flying security for Air Force One and other high-priority flights - Hal's actually the one who tipped him off on the League contract. He's a really sociable guy, and is a really popular influencer on Instagram, mostly famous for his barnstorming videos. The entirety of Caravan loves him, and take every opportunity to protect him during dangerous insertions and extractions - perhaps he could be called the glue that binds the team together.


	3. Canon-Ish Characters

  * **Batwoman** : Kate Kane, a vigilante crimefighter and Bruce Wayne (Batman)'s maternal cousin. She was raised a military brat and joined the Academy herself. She has undergone extensive training, both in the Officer program, and under the tutelage of her father (Jacob Kane, “the Corporal”) and his friends, all special forces operatives. She has all the tricks of the Bat-Family, and many of her own. She is very proud to be openly gay, something that got her kicked out of officer training under Don't Ask Don't Tell, and in the past has had a relationship with GCPD detective Renee Montoya, among others. Her drive to seek justice is the loss of her mother and sister to terrorists. She didn't actually know Batman's identity until meeting Caravan, minutes after Batman was kidnapped by Ras al Ghul. 



  * **Orphan** : Cassandra Cain, a trained assassin, and the adopted sister of Kate Kane, the Batwoman. Despite her troubled upbringing as the pet project of her deranged assassin father (the original Orphan) and the League of Assassins, she has found a new path in life with the help of Kate, the Bat-family, and Caravan. She's an expert assassin and fighter, able to come to blows with assassins many years her senior. Her stunted development has limited her verbal expression, but she is every bit a teenage girl on the inside, happy-go-lucky once the mask comes off. An avid Fortnite player. **Not yet Batgirl in this continuity, as Barbara Gordon is still active.**



  * **Robin** : Damian Wayne, the illegitimate child of Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Talia al Ghul (second in command of the League of Assassins), was trained from birth by his mother to be a killing machine. However, some of his father certainly rubbed off on him; when push came to shove, he decided to follow in the footsteps of Batman and Crow in leaving the League of Assassins to fight evil at the side of Caravan. He's an expert in armed combat with any number of weapons, but his favored two are the single-edged blade, which he wields with wicked efficiency, and the sai, a more appropriately sized weapon which he uses in duels. His stoic persona is difficult to make falter, but Teleka managed to punch through with McDonalds Happy Meals. His father doesn’t know him yet - before they could finally meet, Batman was stolen by the League of Assassins.



  * **Fate** : Khalid Nelson, born [sometime in the 1930s] to Kent Nelson (Dr. Fate) and Inza Cramer (Also Dr. Fate), was raised in the Tower of Fate, and exposed early to the practices of magic. Despite not being formally trained by his father and late mother, he was still ready to accept the mantle, until, in [the 1950s], he was trapped in temporal stasis within the Tower for seventy years. Upon his re-emergence into the world, he was met first by Caravan, and then his father, who moments later was whisked off by the Crisis Corps. Since, he has adjusted incredibly quickly to the 21st century, kindling a romance with Marijuana, social media, and any woman he might have a chance with. Under the tutorship of Stormdrake, he quickly mastered the ways of magic, with which he was already familiar. His precociousness has not been missed by Caravan, who accepted him into their ranks, as long as he limits exactly how much he smokes before missions. Being the next Dr. Fate, he has all the powers that Nabu might grant him, including a near-unlimited amount of magic.



  * **Godspeed** : August Heart is a speedster from another universe within the local multiverse, who was brought into Earth Prime by the Crisis Corps in order to take down Barry Allen - the Flash. In that universe, he was Barry Allen's partner, but the Crisis Corps affected his mind with their controlling powers, and had him drive Star City into the Dark Multiverse with the help of Dr. Zoom and a control tower. Once the situation was defused, Godspeed awoke from his mind control, and was granted pardon for his actions. He seeks to redeem himself in the eyes of the Justice League of this Earth by helping them combat the Crisis Corps as a member of Caravan. Being a speedster, he can move at incredible speeds using the Speed Force, but he’s also developed the unique ability to divide himself into multiple bodies by vibrating at the perfect frequency, which he can use to great effect.




	4. Villains

**The Crisis Corps**

A collection of Earth-Prime’s rogues gallery, serving the whims of Monarch, the insane remains of Hank Hall, otherwise known as Hawk, otherwise known as Extant. This group has massive reach and nigh-infinite resources, and they have unlocked the secret to free travel between dimensions, universes, and even multiverses - making them a massive threat to all realities. Members include... essentially every villain on Earth, many more not of Earth, as well as these original characters;

  * **Amus Fierhart** : This young man entered Mount Justice as an amnesiac named Fred who cooks pancakes, but after months of infiltration revealed his true form; he is the ex-Phoenix acolyte, whose goal was to control Stormdrake’s mind, turn him into a dual-tribe acolyte, and to secure the Phoenix Stone; all in order to reclaim his place as the Phoenix Acolyte, and regain control of his cult for the purposes of the Crisis Corps.



  * **Abaddon** : A whimsical demon who joined the Crisis Corps to fight Stormdrake, his nemesis. Despite dressing and acting like a mobster, he's an incredibly powerful magical threat, and even landed a killing blow against Amphora, Caravan's leader (he was fine, it's a Jesus thing). 



  * **Shuten-dōji** : A very powerful and influential oni, comparable to an Archdevil or Demon Prince. Has a personal vendetta against Relic King for the trouble his father gave him, and for being the only person alive to have survived his wrath.



  * **Æmphora** : An alternate universe version of Amphora who succumbed to dark influences and joined the Crisis Corps. In his first encounter with Amphora, he was neutralized in seconds thanks to the Spear of Nullification, and then murdered by the Batman Who Laughs. However, both know that they have an ace up their sleeve - their rune of immortality. 



**The Dark Knights**

The bodies of five of Earth-Prime's greatest heroes were possessed by the fallen angel Eclipso, who channeled into them the personalities and abilities of their worst Dark Multiverse counterparts. 

  * **The Red Death** : The corrupted form of Barry Allen, the Flash, with the horrifying mind of a dark Bruce Wayne grafted onto his body. While he was slain in the previous Metal event, the Batman Who Laughs saw his gifts fit enough to resurrect him from the dead using the strange magic of Eclipso. While in the future, he murdered the beloved Pilot, and consistently outpaces Caravan.



  * **Ballista** : The corrupted form of Oliver Queen, Green Arrow, who’s zealous hunt for justice didn’t stop at a bow and arrow. This archer controls an unending legion of attack drones, wrist-mounted cannons, and an impenetrable force-field - all thanks to the Capitalistic might of Queen Technologies. He rules his city, and his country, with an iron fist and a dark grin.



  * **Ramiel** : The corrupted form of Lóng Zhī Xīn / Aaron Reiness, Stormdrake. His backstory is a mystery for now - what is known is that he seems to embody the same patron spirit as Geruda of Earth-Prime, the tengu, though he is incredibly stronger. He has an unknown beef with Crow - probably for lasting the longest against him on his Earth.



  * **Black Talon** : The corrupted form of Dick Grayson, Nightwing. His name suggests a link to the Court of Owls, who send the resurrected Talons as their primary strikeforce. He has a trick on his utility belt for any occasion, including a custom-made Kryptonian virus which threw Superman into a coma. Within the distant world accessed through Relic King's monument, he is a warlord known only as the Black Daimyo, who controls an undead army against which Caravan, led by Shadowbox, led a guerilla war for nearly a full year.



  * **Supergirl Prime** : The corrupted form of Kara Zor-El, Supergirl. Many worlds ago, the first Supergirl was defeated by the Anti-Monitor during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. This one was not so weak. Either by defeating Superboy Prime and taking on his mantle, or being the sole survivor of Earth Prime, or by having the strength and will to survive the Anti-Monitors assault, stranding her in the Antimatter Universe, she acquired the Anti-Monitor Armor of Superboy Prime, and became, truly, one of the strongest individuals… ever.



**Other Villains**

  * **Mother Superior** : A coven-leading witch who serves the New Gods of Apokolips, in particular the whims of DeSaade, Darkseid's steward and court mage. Integral in the making of Sybil Ytrea, she gave her the magical foundation later used against her. Defeated by Amphora and Shadowbox together, and captive in Stormdrake’s base, Sanctum.




	5. Hidden Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allies and mentors from backstories, adventures, and source material. They generally don't appear in the campaign, but might be relevant in the extended story.

**Linquelyn Graves** : An Elf discovered in Yosemite in 1893 by Teddy Roosevelt (leading him to develop the National Parks service), she’s travelled the world and lived through all of the 20th century’s best and worst moments. Despite being mentally detached from, and much longer-lived than, the humans that surrounded and raised her, she grew to care for them, and works within the Catholic Church, using her supernatural abilities to fight existential threats. A mentor to Amphora.

**Mentor** : One of Brother’s Keeper’s handlers, this obscure figure shows a respect for protocol but a jovial personality. He can teleport short distances, and his combat potential is likely very high.

**Shenlong** : Stormdrake’s girlfriend and ally, Naomi is a skilled technologist and hacker. Having mastered modern computer science, she chose to focus on Magic as her next course of study; she’s adept in a number of spells, some taught to her by Stormdrake himself.

**Geruda** : Stormdrake's ally, formerly named Icarus, and a Phoenix disciple.

**Firebird** : Stormdrake's sister, and the (former) Phoenix Acolyte. Both her and Geruda have control over fire magic.

**Phantom Knight** : Geruda's ally, with unknown abilities.

**Name** : A planeswalker and superhuman from Teleka’s universe. He is a very potent fighter, with enhanced strength and durability. His motives seem benevolent, and those who meet him generally trust him with their lives, or hate his guts. He arrived on Earth-Prime while searching for Teleka, but was captured by HIVE Labs and kept sedated for a long period of time.

**Arsenal** : **Roy Harper** ,  **a canon character** , who Crow worked with for years after leaving the League of Assassins. The two worked as mercenaries, solving all sorts of conflicts with their combination of advanced spy-tech and incredible skill at arms. Got his start as Speedy, sidekick of the Green Arrow, but moved on after the 1990s hit him hard and he got hooked on Heroin. It's been a struggle, and he's still distant from his father figure, but he's come back to help fight evil in the name of justice.

**Rubbermaid** : **Kensie O'Neil** , a young woman of mixed Irish and African-American descent. She was born a metahuman, her flesh exhibiting properties akin to rubber. This power, despite appearing small at the surface, holds much potential for her to unlock. During her youth, she was a school athlete who participated in the Seattle Special League, for metahumans and other gifted athletes; however, she was eventually kicked from the program due to a drug scandal violating their very strict policies, which led her down a road of small robberies and drug crime to supplement her pizza delivery gig. She was defeated in one of her first attempts at petty crime (robbing a local coffee shop) by the witch Sybil Ytrea, under the influence of Mother Superior, but the two later became fast friends. She’s then run into such escapades as “kicking Bruno Manheim in the nards”. _(With Sybil and Rubbermaid, think Carly and Sam from iCarly.)_


	6. Amphora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This document is simply the "nitty gritty" of Amphora's character. I already said once that I'm a meticulous roleplayer, and this is part of it.

Codename: Amphora 

Real Name: Ibrahim Malak Sidrak 

Classification: Homo Magi

Affiliation: Caravan, Coptic Catholic Church

DoB: c. 2000 CE

Nationality: Egyptian

Race: Black-Arab (Sa’idi Egyptian)

Danger Class: Omicron-15

Character Sheet: [Link](https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=2345011)

##  **Biography**

Amphora is a clergy-member and monk of the Coptic Catholic Church, and a member of the greater (fictional) United Catholic Church. He trained in Cairo, Jerusalem, and Rome to understand the works of demons and supernatural dangers of the world, and also in the preparation and use of certain rites to perform miracles. He has found himself in connection with Dr. Fate, the mortal Lord of Order and defender of magic, and through him the likes of the Realms of Magic. While many mages do not respect divinity, Amphora finds solace in his deep understanding of magic that the divine is truly with us.

Amphora’s faith is strong, but it’s tested constantly by the struggles he goes through. However, he has wisdom beyond his years, given through his multiple tutelages. His loyalty lies with the greater Catholic church and the Pope, but he was raised as a Coptic Catholic, and considers that his true faith. He has many considerations about the historical accuracy of much of the Church’s teachings - not concerning the supernatural or miraculous events, but the personal actions of many figures which might have been falsified for political purposes. 

Amphora is the nominal leader of Caravan, though he refuses to run the team autocratically. Instead, he acts as the tactical leader and moderator during the team’s more democratic discussions, as well as the liaison to the Justice League of America. In the process of the Crisis Corps event, he has grown much more comfortable leading people in this way, and finds great satisfaction in developing sound strategies and utilizing his teammates’ abilities as effectively as possible. 

Often, when faced with a problem he needs to know more about, he simply calls for Crow, the expert spy, and the rapport between the two serves as all the direction he needs. Similarly, Amphora is at his most comfortable when back to back with Relic King, the powerhouse of the team. Teleka is difficult to work with sometimes - her defense mechanism is sarcasm, which can grate on his nerves in tense situations - but, despite that, he respects her strong personality, which stands in where his cannot reach; her ability to reach the closed Damian Wayne is a good example.

###  **Description**

Amphora is a biracial African and Arab, a member of the Sa’idi ethnic group of southern Egypt. Despite the relative poverty and lack of education in the region, he is well-educated, thanks mostly to the internet, and being taken in by the Vatican during his adolescence. His hair (black) alternates between short and shaved, but he has enough self-confidence to explore his fashion choices. 

Typically, he wears his clerical vestments. While not a priest himself, he does hold ceremonial honors in the Catholic Church, and is a real, official Franciscan monk, so there are robes for that. Despite this, he’s commonly seen wearing costumed garb like a well-made and close-fitting cassock, or habit. He’s very fond of the Cappello romano, or saturno, a flat, wide-brimmed hat used practically by Catholic priests before the 70’s.

In combat, he often needs to make use of his tattoos, which necessitates the removal of his robes; thankfully, he always wears action-slacks underneath, so his privates are safe. He’s very fit and athletic beneath his stuffy outfit. Thankfully, he usually has his spellbook on hand, making the removal of his cassock unnecessary at most times.

For civvies, he prefers simple but still exploratory fashion, including hooded or robed outfits, and a dangerous addiction to marked-down brand products. He hides a collection of Gucci shoes in the Tower of Fate. Tell nobody. He rarely wears civilian clothes though, opting instead to publicly show his faith at most times.

He's got multiple tattoos of religious symbols, sanctified runes, and Egyptian cultural symbols like the ankh and the eye of Horus, which he believes informs, but does not deny, his Christian faith. Aside from those, he also covers his body in magical tattoos (described later), which themselves are full of religious and mystic symbology. He has three face tattoos; a spiral which covers the symbol (an eye) of Eclipso on his forehead, and two crosses on his cheeks; one ankh, and one that’s just the Blue Oyster Cult symbol. He has a coptic cross on the inside of his right wrist, as is common for ex-pat copts. 

His peculiar fashion and swathes of tattoos make it difficult for him to aid in stealth or infiltration missions, as does his public persona. 

As an itinerant priest and mendicant monk, he travels lightly, only carrying the essentials he needs to survive, but also including a number of tools he uses in his rituals. Thankfully, with access to private transport via Pilot, he can prepare his materials ahead of time and stash them away in the plane.

###  **History**

He was raised in a small convent in southern Egypt, near Thebes. There, he was brought up by the nuns to believe wholly in the divine, and he began to show his aptitude for theology and study. As well, being a hardworking child, he learned many ways to care for the other orphans; primarily in cooking hearty home meals, but also in midwifery (delivering children) and a bit of traditional medicine. He has delivered multiple children with minimal complications - and his Rite of Raphael, a healing spell, is certainly a help in that regard.

However, he was not born in the convent. Instead, he was discovered in the Saharan reaches of the Sudan by chance, in a building which had fallen from the sky. He alone, as an infant, had survived the strange occurrence, and was rescued by none other than three of Earth’s greatest magic-users: Dr. Fate, Stormdrake, and John Constantine. They discovered on his forehead the mark of the fallen angel Eclipso, a single open eye, which they sealed with magic (perhaps this is what seeded his strange love for tattoos). They opted to leave him in a small rural monastery, but did not account for his precocious magic.

In 2011, Amphora was introduced to the Sacred Rites of the Archangels by Bishop Bergoglio, later Pope Francis. He had brought himself awareness previously for his devout nature and intellect, but during a magical incident in which his unrefined abilities terrified an entire cathedral, he was taken in by the Roman Catholic’s small division of practicing exorcists and mystics. It was there he was taught the basics of Kabbalah and magical theory, though the priests were not exceptional sorcerers. Two years later, in 2013, he began his apprenticeship under Dr. Fate, when he tracked down and slew a loose beast of chaos summoned in Giza.

Early, Amphora focused his heroic efforts on humanitarian causes, such as providing care to the sick and infirmed of impoverished areas - beginning in his own poverty-ridden home of Upper Egypt, and moving outwards to communities across the world. He does this primarily with his magic amphora, which became his signature, and how the English-speaking media decided to name him (It was actually Lois Lane, investigating Black Adam’s actions in Kahndaq, who noticed his efforts and wrote an op-ed about him. Civilians knew his presence by the tall and distinctive pot graffitied wherever he worked).

In late 2017, Amphora was made aware, by the active mystics of the Catholic Church, of a demonic cult located in the Island-Prison of Corcyra. Knowing that his age and race would help him in infiltrating and dismantling the cult from within the prison, Amphora had the holy sigils required for his magic tattooed onto his skin, so that he could access them without his tools when the time came. It is here that he became infatuated with tattoos, gaining a number of them done by a professional tattoo artist. After a significant period of imprisonment and infiltration, he managed to corner the leader and Do Something To Him. This was also his first encounter with the assassin known as Crow, his later teammate.

In 2019, he encountered Vandal Savage in the archaeological dig site at the Tomb of Khufu. Dr. Fate had informed him of its importance, and instructed Amphora to keep a close eye on its wards - when they were tripped, he absconded to investigate. Finding a number of soldiers, he made of them quick work, only to be met face to face with Savage himself. He was searching for the Dagger of Khufu, an Nth-metal artifact, one of the few tools which might end Hawkman’s cycle of reincarnation. Understanding the danger, Amphora made no attempt to fight off Savage, instead rushing for the dagger, and beating the villain only thanks to the speed of his flying mirror. Amphora has been worried since about the threat which Savage poses, a concern he and Dr. Fate shared. 

Come 2020, his fears were realized, as Vandal Savage vanguarded the next Crisis event. Luckily, Amphora, Crow, Relic King and Teleka had been recruited for the Titans Initiative weeks prior, and served as the stopgap in their many disastrous plans. Amphora has also had ample opportunity and drive to make breakthroughs in his magic, having a constant slew of trials and tests with which to practice and perfect his craft. It is also during this time he met his dearest friend, Sybil Ytrea, who brought him into conflict with a small coven of witches in Seattle, led by the surprisingly dangerous Mother Superior, a witch with strange ties to the New Gods.

During the Crisis Corps event, Amphora engaged with many strange foes, not the least of which was himself. During the Planeswalking adventures of Caravan, the team encountered multiple versions of themselves indirectly - through reputation, primarily - but never another version of Amphora, until they encountered a pure-white trickster mage by the name of Æmphora, who had succumbed to the influences of some dark master, likely Eclipso himself, and was serving the Batman Who Laughs. Thankfully, Amphora’s anti-magic quickly defeated him.

##  **Magic**

Amphora’s magic is based on sacred seals and holy liturgy, and he needs to present his magic circles to properly complete the rites. Normally, he keeps a book of rites that have copies of these seals and instructions for their preparations and use, as well as the holy tools needed to use them. However, he has also had them tattooed onto his torso and body, in the case that he should lose his book, or it should be damaged. The primary reason for the tattoos, though, is that they massively boost his connection to his spells - they act like a matrix of magical energy on his skin, and increase his power. Using his book allows him to access that matrix indirectly, and through the removal of his robes, directly.

The spells create constructs, which are obviously unreal and spectral - they can be seen through when focusing, however they do have physical substance, like glass. If the manifestations of his spell is destroyed, his spell falters, but he may conjure a new construct in a few seconds. 

His two primary spell arrays are his Canon and Apocryphal arrays. Both are based on the magic held deep within the writings of early Christian mystics, who themselves manipulated the ancient Kabbalah as well as Pagan rituals. The Canon array is made of spells generally accessible to members of the church; anti-magic, shields from harm, and healing poultices. His incredibly strong natural magic allows him to modify and adapt these traditional forms into tactical spells, which he makes great use of both in and out of combat. 

His Apocryphal array, however, is the result of Amphora’s personal exploration into magical craft and theory. They draw obvious inspiration from various sources, both biblical and mythological, but their craft is near-unique. Before he imprinted them on his body, he was barely able to access their magic - his blade was merely flame, and his scales saw only lies. Now, they are empowered by his soul, and their potency has been noted by mages of higher caliber than he.

###  **Canon Spells**

(Array, 57/59 points; Magic, Divine)

  * Rite of Michael - Nobody is Equal to God - Nullify 11 (Magic, Concentration, Range Perception, Simultaneous) w/ Feature (Exorcism) [4/rank+1] 



Amphora summons a large spectral spear that launches itself at an enemy without err. It nullifies all magic, as long as Amphora concentrates. The Exorcism feature allows it to nullify Incorporeality, including Innate Incorporeality - he can make spirits physical, to aid his allies in attacking them. Amphora can move it at will with his mind, same as all his constructs; he has particularly fine control over his spear, being known to twirl it through the air, or plunge into people’s hearts. Rather flashy, if you ask me.

After sealing his pact with the Devil, Amphora’s connection to the Witch-Hunting spear began to fade. This was only exacerbated when faced against Monarch, who conjured both Eclipso and the Spectre to counter Amphora’s Rite of Aztar-Galid. In the ensuing brutalization, most of his magical seals were destroyed and his soul fragmented, completely shattering the fine Anti-Magic Matrix.

  * Michael's Flaming SMG: Ranged Damage 15 (Multiattack, Accurate 8, Reversible, Affects Insub. 2, Homing 1) [3/rank+12]



To replace the Rite of Michael, Amphora sought divine inspiration - and found it in the words of the late great John Lennon. “Happiness is a warm gun”, he said - so Amphora drew forth the righteous anger of the Archangel Michael, who fought against Lucifer to his bitter end, and created the Holy Submachine Gun. It is an adaptation of his Rite of Uriel, with significant upgrades to both range and volume of fire. He had, actually, previously explored his ability to manipulate holy flames from a distance; finding the ability tactically ineffective while using a blade, but quite worthwhile given distance and speed of striking.

  * Rites of Gabriel and Uriel - Sword and Shield of God: Enhanced Trait [Dodge+Parry] 6+6 (Affects Others, Ranged) + Device; Damage 11 (Accurate 6, Affects Insubstantial 2, Incurable, Reversible; Fire, Magic, Divine) [18+18+21]



A combination spell developed from the base rites of Gabriel and Uriel, this spell conjures both a large spectral shield and the flaming sword which Amphora uses so skillfully. The mirror moves in reaction to his thoughts, and when not being ridden rests on his left forearm as a shield.

From a consecrated flame, Amphora can draw a magical Khopesh. It’s wreathed in holy fire and represents the core of his training in secret arcana. Being holy in nature, wounds dealt with this weapon don’t heal naturally, and few effects can restore them. However, he can reverse all wounds he deals at will. Upon further investigation, Amphora believes swords of Azrael are based on the same ancient rite inspired by the flaming sword of Uriel, Eden’s defender - they both affect the soul of their victim, as well as their physical form.

  * Rite of Raphael - It is God Who Heals - Healing 14 (Resurrect, Stabilize, Persistent, Restore) w/ Quirk (Incorporeal Vase) [4/rank+1]



Amphora calls forth a spectral amphora, full of healing oils. He can apply them rapidly to people to quickly seal wounds, restore weakened abilities, and even call spirits back to recently deceased bodies. The amphora can be damaged and even destroyed, though it can be re-summoned freely. This is Amphora’s signature ability – his public persona is named after it, because he uses it in humanitarian efforts where he sees the most people.

###  **Apocryphal Spells**

(Array, 22/24 points; Magic, Divine)

  * Gabriel's Swiftness: Flight 20 (Platform) + Create 2 (Movable, Continuous, Limited 2: Only the Mirror) [1+1/rank] - 22



Amphora conjures a more typical form for his spectral mirror; it is one inch thick, 8 feet tall, and 6 feet wide. In this form it cannot defend his allies as more than cover (toughness 2), but it does so moderately well. Its true use is its magic flight, resembling a magic carpet more than a mirror. Still, Amphora rides it along any non-flying companions. Despite hurtling at breakneck speeds through the atmosphere, the ride is surprisingly comfortable,without buffeting winds and at a slightly cool temperature; Amphora obviously decided to include some quality of life enchantments in this rite. 

When using this spell in conjunction with his Rite of Uriel, he both rides the mirror and uses it as a shield; this strange style of combat looks more like Amphora riding a hoverboard, as he grips the edge and swings the broad side of the mirror around to block blows, like some kind of skateboard grab trick. He _can_ , in fact, do a kickflip, and often rides the mirror in a small form just to look cool.

  * Rite of Jeremiel - God is Over The Abyss - Senses 22 (Vision - Counters Concealment 5, Penetrates Concealment 4, Counters Illusions 2; Sense Type (Mental): Ranged, Radius, Extended 1 - Detect Lies 2, Detect Magic 2; Dimension Sense 3) (22)



An obviously illusory kitchen sink - er, set of scales forms, with a single feather on one pan. The presence of the scales allows people to see through illusions and concealment, and if someone lies in its presence, the scale finds that statement heavier than the Feather of Truth. The speaker, the meaning of the statement, and the truth are not determined, though lying by omission is detected. It can also detect magical auras, and even tell Amphora where he is in the Multiverse. It ALSO allows him to peer at the fine structure of materials, and aids him in deep analysis of their physical properties, components, and actions. It also lets him talk to spirits.

  * Rite of Aztar-Galid - God’s Wrath - Metamorph 1 (Uncontrolled) + Growth 8 [5+2/rank]



The green cloak of the Spectre weaves itself out of magic and falls on Amphora’s shoulders, and the purple-white crescent of Eclipso falls over his face. His clothes and tattoos flash away, leaving his form bare. The third eye on his forehead opens, and wings sprout from his head, lower back, and heels. He has great strength and near-invulnerability, but no access to his spells in this form, besides the Ankh of Teleportation. Because of the immense strain and magic requirements in channeling these two contending forces, it’s not always reliable - they need to serve a common interest, or share emotional energies, such as “unbridled rage”. The only time he's used it successfully was to hold off Monarch; however, Monarch is something of a magician himself, and called both the _real_ Eclipso _and_ the _real_ Spectre to fight against him. Suffice it to say that 30 ranks of invulnerable toughness are just not quite enough to last more than a few moments against the three physically strongest beings in this universe.

Amphora grows to 30 feet tall, gaining incredible strength and durability. He weighs 25 tons, and significantly improves his reach, as well as his unarmed ability. His Strength improves to 12, and his Stamina to 14. The “Choir of Angels” feature summons a chorus of angels which sing in flaming tongues of the might and wrath of Jehova, granting him a circumstantial bonus.

The Rite of Aztar describes his growth, and the Rite of Galid describes his angelic transformation. While he can access them separately (and he does, primarily using the growth effect), when the two are combined, he is nearly unstoppable.

###  **Teleportation**

  * Ankh of Teleportation: Movement (Dimensional Travel 1; Portal +2; the Tower of Fate/Prime Earth) [4/rank]



Amphora, under the tutelage of Dr. Fate, learned the secret ritual to project a limited Ankh of Teleportation. Though he does not channel Nabu, he can create a portal from his location to the Tower of Fate, or to any other active Ankhs. Interestingly, though this was intended to function on Prime Earth only, he’s discovered its ability to transport him to the entrance of the Tower of Fate in whatever universe he may be in.

###  **Body Enhancements**

Body Enhancements: Immortality 1 (Limited, Intact seals), Protection 5 (Magic)

Amphora’s magical tattoos have contributed to his personal defenses, as well. They harden his skin against blows and, should he fall, will restore him to life, should the seals not be broken. 

###  **General Magic**

Ritualist, Quickness 9 (Limited: Magic Rituals) 

Amphora has expertise in crafting and performing magic rituals, and is able to craft spells in mere moments. It takes half a minute per power point to recreate a power as a ritual, and half a second per power point to cast the said ritual. (So, a 30pp ability takes 15 minutes to prepare, and 15 seconds to cast)

##  **Abilities**

###  **Willpower**

Perhaps moreso than any of his mundane abilities, Amphora relies upon an iron will and fearless demeanor which keeps him calm and level-headed in the most dire of circumstances. He might act surprised, but his mind’s already racing.

  * Fearless, Will Defense 15



###  **Swordplay**

Amphora is an experienced swordsman, particularly with his holy blade. 

  * Close Combat (Swords) 4, All-Out Attack, Improved Trip, Power Attack, Improved Critical 2, Move-By Attack, Takedown 2, Improved Initiative 2



###  **Intellect**

Amphora is incredibly intelligent, proficient in every language available to learn on Earth, and skilled in investigation and negotiating the truth. He also has an eidetic memory, and happens to be a 

  * Communication 3 (All Human Languages), Jack of All Trades, Insight 7, Investigation 5, Eidetic Memory



###  **Theology**

Amphora is a prodigy in both rote memorization and complex analysis of scripture, philosophy, and mysticism. 

  * Expertise (Magic 24, Theology 13), Ritualist



###  **Midwifery and Traditional Medicine**

He was trained by traditional nuns in delivering children and treating injuries and illnesses with home remedies and common tools, which can prove very effective at times. 

  * Treatment 11, Cooking 6



* * *

_Enter Password:_ DC27-5-1939

##  **Protocol: Agamemnon Contingency**

File Codename: Bishop

Amphora must openly present a whole magical seal in order to use it. A projected pigment or foam could cover them, and a quick enough blade might mangle them beyond use. He should be separated from his spellbook at all costs, as it responds to mental commands - as long as he is conscious and within sight of it, he can access any of his magic abilities. Amphora has identified the sigil that automatically resurrects him (just below the ribcage on his right side), which would be a target, should the worst occur. In the best case, a straitjacket could do the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Trivia
> 
> Amphora was originally designed as a Pathfinder character for the Lost Omens Campaign Setting. Similar to his DC comics incarnation, he was a precocious young cleric named Amphora Glaze who left his small desert monastery to fight for justice in the city. He also inherited a rather important leadership position at a shockingly young age, becoming the Prelate, or head priest, of a popular cathedral in one of the largest cities in the world (Absalom), and developed a close familial relationship with a young witch (named Rana Clay). This character was developed with the help of other writers, and their characters and stories have been adapted with permission.
> 
> Amphora’s only experience with video games is an NES the nuns kept at the monastery where he was raised. He was the only child there able to defeat both Ghosts and Goblins and Ninja Gaiden. 


	7. Shadowbox

Codename: Shadowbox

Real Name: Sybil Ytrea 

Classification: Homo Magi

Affiliation: Caravan

DoB: 2001 CE

Nationality: American

Race: White (Greek)

Danger Class: Omicron-15

[Character Sheet ](https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=2345011)

## Biography

Sybil Ytrea is a member of Caravan, a superhero team under the direction of the oft-defunct Justice League. Her first mentor, Mother Superior, was a supervillainess, and her second mentor, Amphora, is the team’s nominal leader. She’s a witch, bound to a demon, and is skilled in both magic and martial combat. 

Her magic, developed on the principles taught to her by Mother Superior, is based on that of the New Gods - DeSaade in particular (through the practice of Thelema). Under Amphora’s more orthodox teachings, she’s blended the styles to pioneer a new form of glyph-magic. (No witches in DC are of the Wicca tradition; they’re basically all either satanists or just generally magical.)

Like other similar heroes (Jason Blood and Etrigan, or June Moone and the Enchantress), she undergoes a magical transformation into her demonic form. However, unlike them, she and the demon have bound their identities - their names, their intentions, their goals, and their fears. When in the form of a demon she cannot help but act and think as a demon, but a witch she still is; and while a witch, she cannot help but speak and move as a witch, but a demon she still is.

She was named the Paragon of Courage by Highfather of the New Gods, for her lone stand against the Dark Knights of the Crisis Corps - which she survived for the moments it took to evacuate the rest of the team.

### Description

Sybil is white, of average height, and tanned complexion. With the aid of magic, she can attempt many varieties of hairstyles, often in the same day - instead, her most recognizable feature (when she is fighting as a superhero) is the glowing symbol branded above her chest, a New Genesis symbol of Justice similar to that pictured above.

Because her magical wards protect her more than mundane armor could, she chooses instead to dress for ease of motion and the environment - turtlenecks and overcoats, hoodies and jeans, shorts and a windbreaker. She’s given up on hiding the multitude of scars and tattoos her abuser forced upon her, instead accepting them as symbols of her courage.

Her tattoos include those of beasts and gods, as well as notable women from legend; Hela of the Underworld, the Furies (stylized to look shockingly like Darkseid’s minions of the same name), Bloody Mary the Queen, and Daji the Vixen. Additionally, she’s taken on some of Amphora’s tattooed magics - binding her soul to a demon grants it the rigidity to withstand the procedure, as he theorized of his own soul. 

While she was never out of shape (only thin from undernourishment), she’s bulked up in her time as a superhero, and is now rather proud of her stature. 

### History

When she was only four or five years old, Sybil was left alone on the steps of St. Martha’s Academy, a full-service Catholic boarding school in East Seattle, where she was taken under the wing of the Mother Superior. She was never accepted as a child, and beaten regularly - often with the aid of the other Sisters, or even other students. Mother Superior, though, was not simply a wrathful nun - she was a witch, who had discovered a strange artifact after the first invasion of Darkseid. While studying the Motherbox, she was contacted by its controller - DeSaade, patron of corruption among those who seek the aid of the New Gods - who offered her great power… for a price.

That night, she took each child by the arm and dragged them to the chapel, where she performed a ritual, locked the doors, and burned the entire place down - children and all. Those who survived were those she had tormented most - those who she was certain feared her too much to stand against her. With this deed done, DeSaade unlocked the knowledge within the Motherbox, and Mother Superior (or what was left of her corrupted form) became one of the most powerful sorcerers in America.

Being raised in this ungodly nunnery did numbers on Sybil’s mind - never knowing love, aside from faint figments of her parents, she grew irritated at the world. However, at the same time, she was one of the few Sisters lucky enough to be allowed to leave - to work a job, to go to school, to live a life. She was to be the eyes and ears of Mother Superior, and to be her humble agent under the sunlight.

So, she got a job at a local coffeehouse. The funds went straight back towards Mother Superior, but she relished the opportunity to leave. When she met Amphora, she was well aware of the superhero presence within the city - knowing this was her job, after all - but had never before been so close. So close did she cling to her fear of Mother Superior that it was only when she had bound her spirit with Anti-Life that Courage managed to creep in.

The last act Mother Superior did in abuse of Sybil’s fear was binding one of her demon familiars - a strange Shadow Demon of great size and strength, known only as Mother’s Shadow - to Sybil’s being, in an attempt at killing or capturing Amphora (in order to barter his soul for more power). When the binding of Anti-Life was broken, she did not choose to exorcise the demon - instead, the two came to an agreement. Searching for the power to defeat the witch who had guided them down the dark path, they completed their fusion and became one individual with two essences - half Demon, half Witch. The two, Amphora and Sybil, then dashed down Mother Superior’s doors and broke her enchantment over the Coven, allowing her to be captured and kept in Sanctum, Stormdrake’s sky fortress.

She helped lead Caravan for months while studying magic under Amphora, mostly assisting the younger and less experienced members such as Fate, Suzanne, Aeva, and Comet while her mentor led Teleka, Crow, Relic King, and Brother’s Keeper. During one mission gone wrong, Amphora was killed by Abaddon, a demon of great strength - his enraged allies quickly earned justice, but he was gone at the worst possible time (his Rite of Gabriel contingency only activated after two week's death). The next week, Caravan and the Justice League became lost in the future, split into groups and scattered around the world. Sybil was with Crow and Teleka - whose tacitness and sass, respectively, made them poor ambassadors to the Hall of Justice where they found the Justice League of the 20X0s. After scouring the globe for their allies, exhausting all their options for returning home, they eventually found themselves cornered by their greatest adversaries yet - the Dark Knights Ramiel, Ballista, and the Red Death. Enraged and passionate about defending her friends and returning home no matter the cost, she faced them down and gave them two words: “Fight me.”

It seemed those were the magic words, for when she next opened her eyes, she was in the halls of New Genesis, and Highfather - the King of the New Gods - was there to award her his title as the Paragon of Courage.

While trapped in a distant world full of dangerous Yokai, she made the choice to seal away her demonic essence in a casket - essentially hiding her obvious spiritual signature from the many, many lurking foes. Like any good magician, though, she edged out the system by creating a channel through which she can harness the demonic power, so long as she has the box by her side. In this lost year, she was also tutored by the Orphan (Cassandra Cain) and the Robin (Damian Wayne), both expert assassins, and trained daily in martial arts as well as magic, scribing, diplomacy, and deception. Accordingly, she decided on her codename - something every member of Caravan is required to do under the by-laws - as “Shadowbox”. 

## Abilities

Sybil is a witch, with control over a variety of spells and effects. They’re drawn both from her training in glyph-spellcasting under Mother Superior, and her tutelage under Amphora, himself a student of Dr. Fate. While piecemeal, she’s had time to develop her own style, and - given free access to the Library of Fate, has begun researching magic in earnest.

### Shadowbox

To hide her spiritual energies from the hungry wild yokai of Relic King’s strange world, she created a Shadowbox - an arcane device which keeps hidden the shadow of one’s being. She chose it appropriately, and the thematic resonance helped the process to go quite smoothly. In the worst case, the thing could have trapped her soul itself - resulting in a Phylactery, and a Lich.

The box itself allows her to channel the spiritual energies of the demon in rather unique ways, as such artifacts do; however, it prevents her from taking the form of her demon. It’s designed like a scroll’s case, of quite rigid wooden construction, and stained a deep purple. One face of the hexagonal case has an ornamented viewhole, through which symbols and other demonic manifestations appear, while keeping the demonic energy within. With sling swivels at both ends, it rests around her shoulders or held in her arms, whichever is more comfortable.

  * Witchflight: Flight 9 (Subtle 2, Aquatic)



Sybil can channel the ghostly power of flight through the Shadowbox, allowing her to move with great speed while appearing as if under no affect of gravity. The darkness within the viewhole reveals a slowly rotating pentagram.

  * Ghostform: Insubstantial 4 + Immunity (Suffocation while Incorporeal)



She can take on a spiritual substance and toss away her body to move through solid objects and render herself immune to mundane attacks. The image in the viewhole shows a snake coiled around a dagger.

  * Fortune: Luck Control 3 + Immunity 12 (Emotion Effects, Entrapment, Critical Hits)



Sybil’s greatest revelation was only achieved thanks to pure circumstance - defeating a _yokai_ of bad luck and studying the knowledge it left behind in its mountain shrine. Using this ability lets her shift fortunes, tossing luck around like her greatest weapon. She can use fortune on Behalf of her allies, Bestow them with fortune in the future, or Bewitch her opponents with misfortune at inopportune moments. It also greatly boosts her confidence (keeping her pointed will directed where she wants it), and seems to keep her protected from traps and lucky strikes. While active, this effect places a wheel of fortune in the window to her Shadow.

### Spellcasting

Sybil is a talented magician, and has developed a number of active abilities to help her beyond those her Shadowbox grants. These are powered by that same demonic force, but performed as a mixture of New Genesis glyph magic, Fate’s Order Magic, and the Tattoo Magic which Amphora employs. She’s effortlessly stumbled into a strange fusion of styles, and she’s eager to develop more.

  * Glamour: Visual Concealment 4 (Passive, Affects Others) + Illusion 11 (VIs, Audio, Reduced Range)



A mainstay of her arsenal, Shadowbox is able to create false visual and auditory sensations in her foes, both to hide and to distract. The limits of this ability are only in her creativity, and ability to adapt. However, like classical mages, any offensive action disrupts the enchantment and cancels the effect. 

  * Hexfist: Unarmed Damage 11 (Affects Insub 2) + Affliction (Vuln, Def, Incap) 15



Developed while studying martial arts under Orphan and Robin, this ability is an arcane strike that affects the opponent’s fate, rendering them vulnerable or even defenseless against strikes. With a strong enough blow, she can simply give someone a heart attack.

  * Medium: Senses 6 (Magical Awareness 1, Counters Concealment 5, Precognition 4), Communication 12 (Languages 4, Animals 2, Objects 2, Plants 2, Spirits 2) [2/rank]



This spell opens the world before her, disrupting all barriers to knowledge that one might place before her. With a glimpse into the Akashic Library, she can inquire from just about any object, being, or entity, and if lucky, glimpse one of the secrets of the future.

### Skills

Shadowbox is an informally trained assassin, and for just over a year has helped lead Caravan through one of the worst crises to date - so she must have the skills to back those feats up.

Martial Arts: Shadowbox was trained by Orphan, one of the single strongest martial artists in the world, and Damian Wayne, who received similar training.

  * Power Attack, All-Out Attack, Precise Attack 2, Close Combat 13, Improved Initiative 2



Leadership: Shadowbox learned how simple it is to reach people while in Caravan’s care, and decided to pay that forward in good deeds. So, she dedicates time to understanding people - the good and the bad, their wants and needs, and what they’ll do to get them. 

  * Deception 25, Insight 25, Persuasion 25, Leadership, Set-Up 3



Occultism: Aside from her arsenal of purely magical tricks, Shadowbox also understands the baser magical practices which affect all manifestations of the art. She can identify and assert knowledge on all manner of effects, as well as perform certain rituals on her own.

  * Expertise (Magic) 25, Trance



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Trivia:
> 
> Sybil is based on a Pathfinder character, similar to Amphora; though, she's much more loosely based on two characters, Rana Clay and Arasienne. Rana was a Shabti (essentially a fraudulent soul sent to serve punishments in place of a sinful noblewoman), carried back to Earth (or Golarion) by one of the Boneyard's Ushers. They deposited her, appropriately, outside the temple of their patron goddess, Pharasma, and into the custody of the young Amphora Glaze, who would soon inherit the role of Prelate from his mentor, Linquelyn Graves. Amphora was more a father figure to Rana, guiding her as best he could as she struggled with her memories of a past life as a mob enforcer under the mysterious Hellwalker - the man who walked through Hell.
> 
> The second character, Arasienne, was Amphora's love interest, and a devotee of the Archdevil Asmodeus. Amphora was, surprisingly, a Lawful Neutral character in his conception, and not too opposed to the workings of Devils, except as they disrupted the natural progression of souls through their afterlife. His love affair with her was spicy - quite literally, as they were both from the arid climate of the Golden Road, a region similar to North Africa. Their desire was mostly stoked by battle - fighting back-to-back or head-to-head on multiple quests, where Amphora's daring and decisive tactics (such as sprinting through incinerating fields she conjured just to distract a few goblins and allowing his allies a chance to escape) drew her attention, and his might (he defeated her in a pitched arena battle, despite her incredibly defensive position, using a cleverly sanctified necromantic spell) drew her flaming ire.


End file.
